El último vals
by The Alkaeni
Summary: "Toma mi mano con la melodía, que nuestras penas descansen en paz."


El último vals.

« _Ven hacia mí, una vez más. Ven a este vals._

 _No sentirás la soledad, ven a este vals._ »

La luz empezaba a desorientar a Susan, quien se encontraba sola en lo que podía reconocerse como un prado. Hasta donde su mente recordaba, que todavía estaba arraigada a su recientemente perdida humanidad, ella había muerto y, sin embargo, había muchas imágenes en donde estaba todo lo que le había sucedido en sus vidas. Todas y cada una de las imágenes de sus vidas pasaban por su mente, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada del contexto de lo que veía pasar por su mente, eso la aturdía. Una tras otra pasaban las imágenes, recuerdos –según ella- que no lograba ordenar o por lo menos hilar. Había muchas discordancias entre aquello que se le era revelado, pues no llevaban una secuencia ni nada similar, de hecho, nada encajaba. En una imagen estaba con sus hermanos y su madre y la siguiente sólo estaba un hombre de cabellera castaña, mirándole con amor y sosteniendo su mano….

Y fue entonces cuando todo llegó de golpe a la mente de Susan. ¡Había sido él! El mismo que la llevó a la otra vida, era exactamente el mismo que se presentaba en su mente. Si no estuviese muerta, ella se hubiese desmayado de la impresión por su reciente descubrimiento. La joven se centró en la imagen aquél hombre, rogando que los recuerdos de su alma no se hubiesen borrado totalmente. Y cada que repasaba detalladamente el rostro de aquél, la imagen cambiaba, mostrando una nueva escena. La joven suspiró. No le encontraba ningún sentido a lo que fuese que estuviese pasando. Y no es que no tuviese mucho tiempo para repasarlo, en realidad, tenía toda una eternidad para encontrar una respuesta. Ese pensamiento le causó un estremecimiento; estaba muerta, sí, pero de eso llevaba un par de minutos, tal vez horas, y debía acostumbrarse a su nuevo estado.

Y fue así como ella soltó un suspiro y la realidad cayó sobre ella –otra vez-.

Cuando ella fue consciente del lugar donde estaba y armándose de todo el valor que pudo, decidió aventurarse a investigar sobre el lugar al que acababa de llegar y tratar de reunir un poco de información y así descubrir que tenía ella que ver con la muerte. Ella avanzó un poco y pronto se vio frente a un lago, en este se reflejaba ella o al menos eso era lo que creía. Se suponía que ella ahora era un espíritu, ¿no? La muerte era extraña, de eso no tenía duda. Alejando cualquier pensamiento de su ser y casi por instinto, se metió al lago; en realidad no había un motivo preciso para hacerlo, pero decidió que sería buena idea, pues deseaba experimentar con su nueva situación.

Pasó un poco de tiempo y ella estaba disfrutando del lago cuando algo interrumpió su pequeño experimento. Escuchó una voz que lo único que le decía: "Ven, Susan, bailemos una vez más.". Al escuchar eso, ella salió del agua y se dejó guiar por su instinto. Así, la chica caminó por un prado precioso, lleno de flores. Los colores eran incluso más vivos de lo que ella imaginó. Pronto, Susan se vio frente a un castillo majestuoso y de un blanco inmaculado, que daba la impresión de sentirte indigno de siquiera mirarlo. Para sorpresa de la chica, las puertas del castillo se abrieron y ella, armándose de valor, entró.

Cuando Susan puso un pie en el castillo, no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse al ver lo que había allí dentro. Pilares inmensos y adornos en oro y plata, además de maderas finas era lo que imperaba en el interior. La joven siguió con su recorrido, admirando la decoración del castillo, vagaba por las habitaciones del castillo y fue cuando la belleza del castillo pasó a segundo plano. Susan había entrado a una de las habitaciones donde había pinturas de ella y el joven que la había llevado a la otra vida; todas las imágenes que se presentaban ante ella indicaban claramente que ambos habían estado juntos en otra época, en otros tiempos… y en esos tiempos ellos habían sido muy felices. Sin embargo, ella no lograba asociar al hombre de los cuadros con el que la había llevado a esa vida.

"Susan, cariño, ven. Bailemos una vez más."

La invitación a bailar volvió a escucharse, pero ésta vez, fue un tanto diferente. Un sentimiento de calidez empezó a embargar a la chica y consigo, la necesidad de aceptar aquella invitación. Instintivamente, Susan empezó a buscar el origen de la voz y, nuevamente, se dejó guiar por la intuición pues tenía fe de que así encontraría las respuestas que tanto anhelaba. La chica siguió vagando por el castillo y ésta vez entró a otra habitación donde las pinturas que había en su interior no eran para nada bonitas, había imágenes de ambos pero en lo que parecía una ejecución. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro cuando una imagen de ella, durante su ejecución estuvo frente a ella, pero el llanto desconsolado se soltó cuando a su campo de visión estuvo la imagen del hombre que le había dado el beso de la muerte. Y fue cuando todo cayó en su mente, en aquella pintura, Caspian estaba a punto de ser ejecutado. Caspian… el rey Caspian… su amado rey Caspian. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que en su alma el alivio naciera y los recuerdos llegaran en su totalidad. Nuevamente, la letanía se escuchó: "Susan, amor, bailemos una vez más; ven a ese lugar donde sólo tú y yo solíamos estar.".

Esa última frase bastó para que Susan emprendiese una carrera hacia los jardines en los que ambos pasaban horas disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Ella corrió como si su existencia dependiese de ello y al llegar, lo vio. El rey estaba sentado, dándole la espalda; el nerviosismo y las ansias de ambos incrementaron enormemente, pues era la primera vez que se veían en casi un milenio. Lentamente, el rey se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su amada; apenas la vio, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Ella cuando lo vio, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, se aferró a él temiendo que si lo soltaba, él se iría como cuando la alejaron de él en esa primera vida. Caspian también la abrazó como no lo había hecho en mil años, y apenas ella separó el rostro del pecho masculino, la besó con ansias, extrañándola y, sobre todo, con la pasión que había guardado durante el tiempo que la había esperado.

-Pensé que no vendrías.-dijo Caspian, sonriéndole emocionado a la dama que todavía tenía en brazos.

Ella solamente lo besó con amor.

Pronto, Susan y su rey empezaron a platicar, pero sin separarse uno del otro pues, a pesar de estar muertos, todavía existía el miedo de que ambos fuesen separados una vez más. Así, el rey y su dama estuvieron un buen rato hasta que el cielo comenzó a tornarse de un color más oscuro, él la llevó adentro del castillo y le explicó que era un equivalente a la noche para ellos, aunque no tenían necesidad alguna de dormir. Los trágicos amantes estuvieron caminando por el castillo, él le contaba más detalles de cómo había sido su experiencia siendo la muerte y ella le escuchaba atenta, maravillada y orgullosa del amor de su existencia.

Después de camina por Cair Paravel, Caspian y su compañera se vieron en una de las habitaciones principales, donde en tiempos anteriores, ambos habían compartido muchísimos bailes y emociones, además de un par de besos. Caspian caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, tendiéndole una mano a Susan y ella, con el porte y seguridad propios de una reina, caminó hacia él y tomó su mano. Caspian posó una mano en la cintura de ella y ella posó una mano en el hombro de él y comenzaron con un baile. Una dulce melodía empezó a sonar, acompañando a los amantes. Mientras ellos bailaban, a ambos les llegó el recuerdo de la última promesa que se habían hecho antes de que ella fuese asesinada: ambos se habían prometido un baile antes de comprometerse y unir sus vidas. Cosa que nunca sucedió, pero ahora bailaban esa última vez que no llegó en su momento; pues ambos ya habían unido esa vida eterna que tenían por delante.


End file.
